


Knowing

by ThePricklyPear



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePricklyPear/pseuds/ThePricklyPear
Summary: River knows things.ORA quick nod to the two greatest Rivers on television.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Knowing

_** KNOWING ** _

River knows things.

Time is not _(has never been)_ a linear progression of events and she's seen things _(things, people, places, planets)_ that the others haven't, not yet.

They will see them _(live them)_ of that she's sure, and sometimes it's all she can do not to give in and remind them _(warn them)_ that sometimes the good guys lose _(and sometimes they win but it doesn't feel like it.)_

Cryptic hints and ominous foreshadowing are all she has, all she can say, but she wishes _(wishes on every star they pass)_ that someone else could know what she knows.

.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey, if you’ve made it this far you probably have opinions! Drop me a review and let me know!_
> 
> _Thanks for reading!_
> 
> _Prickly_


End file.
